Talk:Human/@comment-28144855-20200111174938/@comment-37028137-20200112182825
@ Aro @Reptile So I do not want to start another fire storm of sparring ideologies back and forth but after reading through both your comments (which was a lot) on the idea of a grand deity and omniscient, characters and power leveled heroes I had a thought. By the by this is in regards to my novel and you two seem to have quite the reservoir of random factoids on gods between the pair of you hence why I am asking this here. Well a thought and a question, as it were. So question first. In regards to 'gods' or god-like entities within MGE Lore so Eros, Poseidon, Hel, Ares, Bastet, The chief god ect. Would these entities be considered on the level of omniscient beings or just very powerful? We do not currently have concrete evidence on what these 'gods' are capable of so how do we draw that line? For instance you point to someone and say oh she's a 'god' but that guy over there who butchered an entire army he's just a hero. Where is the line drawn? What makes somebody a 'god'? Now for my thought on high powered heroes. It is possible to create strong, powerful heroes without making them invincible like Superman. (Which come on, we know why Superman is invincible he is the most recognizable modern hero in the world. DC would be idiots to kill him permanently.) But back to the task at hand. It is entirely possible to create widely powerful heroes insofar as you clearly acknowledge their strengths and limitations. I.E. this is what they can do, this is too much for them, they can heal from this, and this will kill them stone dead. We've all three talked about this before in relation to my own characters somewhat. I had a whole talk about trying to establish exactly what a Lilim is capable of and ended up finishing Vellantha's character charts as a result and eventually Nicholas' charts, and Reridon's. (I posted part of Vellantha's on the Lilim page too if I recall correctly. I still need to finish Callia's and Wendalia's though.) Anyways I remember telling Aro that I had written more rules for my characters and forced more limitations on them, than the MGE setting provides just so that the characters could be seen as realistic and fallible, and therefore relatable. My point is that it isn't necessary to cut away the idea of some vast intelligence being a driving force in the narrative (not that I believe in such things but in certain stories it is integral to the plot. Like the chief god is to MGE.) in order to make your heroes stand out. You can have an supposedly omniscient force (I say supposedly because I do not think the chief god is omniscient) and still have heroes which present a true threat to that power and have the ability to win agains the odds. So don't discount deity figures as plot macguffins just because they seem fantastically idiotic in the real world. After all we're in a setting with Time Lords and Starships, Magic, and Technology, Giant Reptiles and Ageless Immortals. Fantastical is pretty well and truly our baliwicks at this point. As always this is just my two cents, feel free to like it or disagree with it, it's all just opinion anyways. Cheers, The Weary TimeLord.